


Dad

by LibraryMage



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryMage/pseuds/LibraryMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Tony accidentally calls Gibbs "dad."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was absolutely inspired by that scene from that one episode of Brooklyn Nine Nine.

“You get my report, boss?” Tony asked.

“Yeah,” Gibbs said.  “Nice work, DiNozzo.”

“Awesome,” Tony aid.  “Thanks, Dad.”

The bullpen went silent.  Tony looked up to see Gibbs and McGee staring at him, and Ziva sinking lower in her chair, trying not-so-subtly to hide her smile and silent laughter.

“What?” he asked, his eyes darting between the three of them.

“ _Dad_?” McGee said, his voice almost cracking with suppressed laughter.

“What are you talking about?” Tony asked him.

“You just called Gibbs ‘dad,’” Ziva said.

“No, no, I didn’t,” Tony said, scrambling to erase his mistake.  “I said…I said ‘thanks, man.’”

“Sure,” McGee said sarcastically.

“I didn’t call him ‘dad’!” Tony insisted.

“Hey,” Gibbs said.  “I believe you.”

“Thank you!” Tony said, relieved.

“No problem…son,” Gibbs said before walking away to go see what Abby had for them.

Ziva couldn’t stop herself from laughing for real this time, and McGee was staring at him again with a troubling look on his face, making it clear to Tony that this would not die down any time soon.

“Shut up, probie,” Tony said, chucking a crumpled-up ball of paper at him.

McGee took the hit.  He’d let Tony have this one.  Just this one.

\-----------------

“So, Tony,” McGee said as Tony got into work that morning.  “Father’s Day is coming up.  You and Gibbs got any plans?”

Tony turned his back to McGee and pointedly ignored him.  It had been four months of “you look just like your old man” and “like father, like son” and so many comments about Tony’s slip-up that he had lost track of them.  A few times, Tony and Gibbs had shown up at the office around the same time, and McGee always greeted him with “your dad drive you to work today, DiNozzo?”

At first, Tony had continued to use projectile office-supply weaponry to respond to McGee’s teasing.  That had to end when Abby got caught in the crossfire and was hit in the eye with a rubber band intended for the back of McGee’s head and Gibbs had intervened.  Since then, Tony had been responding with death glares, silence, and delegating the most difficult or boring tasks at crime scenes to McGee.

“McGee!” Gibbs said as he stepped out of the elevator.  He headed over to McGee’s desk and handed him a slip of paper.  “I need this number traced yesterday.”

“On it, Dad.”  McGee froze when he realized what he’d said.  “Oh, no.”

Tony turned around, that characteristic I-have-a-new-way-to-torment-the-probie smile on his face.  A low, borderline-diabolical laugh filled the bullpen.

McGee’s reign of terror was over.  And Tony’s was about to be back in full swing.


End file.
